Giant
"Slow but durable, only attacks buildings. A real one-man wrecking crew!" Summary *The Giant is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *He is a single target, melee Troop with high hitpoints. **The Giant solely targets buildings, such as Crown Towers. *He wears a large, brown, cloth coat and has ginger sideburns and bushy eyebrows with blue eyes. Strategy *The Giant is effectively used as a shield for other troops. He can soak the damage of enemy troops while other units deal damage. **Dealing with an opposing Giant that is paired with another troop can be difficult. You must wait for the troop(s) to cross the river, then take them out with an appropriate troop. Don't forget to deal with the Giant right after, or distract him with some buildings to give your Crown Towers more time to take him out. ***Keep in mind that "waiting" like this gives the enemy more time to add more strength to their push. *A good way to eliminate the Giant is by using high damage troops like the Mini P.E.K.K.A. and Prince, or using swarms of troops like the Skeleton Army or Minion Horde. If the enemy has low hitpoint troops behind the Giant, you can use Arrows to eliminate them, and then deploy any of the above-mentioned cards. **The Witch is also a good way to eliminate the Giant. While her damage is very low, she continuously spawns Skeletons that can build up to enormous strength. The Skeletons can then produce a counter-push. *One of the most effective counters is the Inferno Tower, which can eliminate a Giant in seconds. *An overlooked Giant attacking a Crown Tower can easily deal an immense amount of damage on his own. *The Giant can be easily distracted by placing a building next to him, such as the Tombstone. Once the Tombstone is destroyed, the 4 Skeletons spawned will aid in eliminating the Giant. *A Giant can be used to protect troops from spawners, like Spear Goblins from the Goblin Hut. *When a Crown Tower starts targeting a Giant, it will not switch targets until the Giant is dead. **This makes using a Goblin Barrel when the Crown Tower is focused on a Giant very effective, as the Giant's large number of hitpoints will allow the Goblins to deal immense damage. *Placing a Prince behind a Giant is a good idea since the Prince's charge speed will speed up the Giant. **Just remember to put in a troop that does splash damage to support the troops, as both the Prince and the Giant are weak against swarms of troops. *Countering a Spawner with a Giant is not a good idea, as he will let the troops build up to a strong push. **Support the Giant with area damage troops, such as a Bomber, Valkyrie or Baby Dragon to eliminate these spawned troops. *The Giant is the cheapest troop with over 2000 health at level 1 and is one of the best health-for-cost values of any card, so it is possible to start a slow push and defend at the same time. *If you have nothing else to defend with, a giant can counter a Giant Skeleton since it has high health and it's slow so the tower can aid in destroying the skeleton, but beware: When the giant skeleton dies, it will deal immense damage to the giant and the giant cannot damage the skeleton himself. Trivia *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased Giant's hitpoints by 5%. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased Giant's damage by 5%. *The Giant and his targeting system are identical to those of his counterpart in Clash of Clans. **The Giant's patch on his right shoulder is the same as the Level 1 Giant in Clash of Clans. *The Clash Royale player Jason won the Helsinki tournament undefeated, using a deck based on the Giant. He is widely considered to be one of the best Clash Royale players in the world. fr:Géant de:Riese ru:Гигант it:Gigante Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards